wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz Hart
Liz Hart is the playable/main character (MC) of Wizardess Heart+. While her default name is Liz Hart, she can be renamed in-game by the player. Appearance Season 1 to 5: Liz stands at 5'2" (158 cm) with measurements of 31-23-32.Wizardess Heart. Luca Main route. Retrieved on December 6, 2015. Her light brown hair is usually tied into pigtails secured by pink ribbons, with bangs and hair falling loosely around her face. Her eyes are wide and pink. If not wearing her school uniform, she wears her normal clothes, which consist of pink dress with a single neck strap over a yellowish off the shoulder top. Season 6 forward: Liz is portrayed as a grown woman, with a larger bust this time around. Her hair has gained a lot of volume and is now frequently tied up in her signature pigtails, but with circular bands with Jewels on them, that resemble bracelets in a way. Her eyes now have a sweet down-turned look, and they are a gingery-brown color now. :Main article: Liz Hart/Outfits Liz_full_body.png|Liz Model Sheet (with concept arts in the background)NTT.Solmare FB. Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #559. Retrieved on April 07, 2018. Story Background Liz Hart is an orphaned girl who lost both parents to an epidemic that swept through her village. Between routes/seasons, Liz's parents death diverge in dates, while in Elias's Route they died two years before the beginning of the story, in Joel's Route it happened during Liz's earlier childhood. Liz lived alone in Reitz, a small village in the mountains, and was raised communally by other villagers, viewing them all as an extended family. Her dream since childhood had been to attend Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, sending applications there for several years. She idolized the great wizard Serge Durandal, who was said to be a great tamer of magical creatures and hoped to follow in his footsteps. 'Season 1 to 5' In all routes: at the beginning of the game, after Liz finally received the Acceptance Letter to the academy, she quickly departs to fulfill her dream. When arriving at there, she eventually discovers that her acceptance is provisional, relying entirely on her performance in the next thirteen days. After this provisional period, she undergoes a Trial of Judgment, in which a magical scale judges her on whether she will remain as an official student or return home to her village. Liz also always ends up being paired with a Buddy upon her arrival to the school, her Buddy being the character whose route the player has chosen, and as the story progress it eventually turns out to be her love. In the Princess of Crystal arc, for Cerim's route, the two buddy later rather than at the beginning of the route, making it a bit different than all the other routes. Conflict arises, however, and often makes it difficult for her to focus on her goals, differing depending on what arc is being played. All Happy Endings: she's accepted in the Academy, but in some routes the Normal Endings can show her being rejected and she has to choose whether to return to her home town or move forward to another goal. This is shown for example in Vincent's route where after she doesn't pass the trial, she tells the headmaster and Professor Schuyler that she wants to work in the Ministry as a secretary or an office job in order to be close to Vincent. Or in Leon's route when she decides to go and live a happy country life where she can still help people with her magic, but it's implied that she doesn't return to her hometown but goes to a far away village. Elias, Yukiya and Sigurd are the only characters in their Normal Ending to give Liz another Acceptance Letter to try to pass the Provisional Trial again in order to get accepted into the academy. In Season 1 Liz has Primitive Spells ability and own a familiar: Carbuncle (in Luca and Elias' routes), and Elder Wing Rabbit (in Yukiya's route). In Klaus I she has Time Travel ability, yet, uncontrollable. In Season 5 she has a penpal named Smokey, later revealed to be Sigurd Curtis. 'Season 6 forward' From Season 6 forward the story starts two years after Liz got accepted into the academy. The Buddy System it's not mentioned again, she falls in love with the one she spends more time with and desires to get to know better. In Zeus' route, it focus her on prefect trial. In Klaus II forward, it focus on her prefect duties and resolving the missions given to her and the others prefects. Klaus II also does not consider Klaus I events, being another universe story. It diverges regarding her feelings, Liz knew Klaus before becoming a Prefect, yet, Liz confesses that, because she had never been in love, she didn't realized her own feelings for Klaus in the previous 2 years she was in the academy. In Season 7, she's shown to have surpassed her Fortitudo class and asks Yukiya and Elias to be her Deputy Prefects. In Lucious' route she's referred to as The Goddess of Time by Hugo Peers. Apparently, Hugo came from the future where, according to the information he discloses little by little, is a dystopia where people live in terror. This is caused by the awakening of the Dragonkins. In Hugo's route, Hugo reveals to her that it's imperative that she's safe because there was a saying that predicted the world would be saved by The Goddess of Time. He also mentions that she's the one leading a movement against the Dragonkins. Hugo and Vain constantly try to protect her, though they have some doubtful methods that make Liz to question what they're really after. In Rembrandt's route, it's discovered that she holds within her the Goddess Crystal and this enhances her power to control time. Personality Living alone in the countryside in a small village, Liz had grown to be very innocent making her rather gullible/naïve person and easily embarrassed. When overwhelmed by emotion, Liz becomes forgetful, missing out various crucial details in her studies, canonically becoming a terrible, or clumsy student, for instance, when excited to receive the Acceptance Letter, she does not even read it regarding the provisional terms of her enrollment. Genuinely kind-hearted and loyal, Liz sees the best in people, with a tendency to think of others before herself. Well-meaning, in acts of bravery and selflessness, she disregards the possibility of potential danger to herself, becoming careless/reckless, not thinking her actions completely. Although, with all difficulties, her attitude is generally optimistic, using her stubbornness to become witty and smart when it counts. Liz firmly believes that the purpose of magic is to make people happy. Magical Ability At the age of six, Liz Hart manifested magical abilities unexpectedly, becoming able to cast spells as well as a rare magical ability to communicate with animals. In the village, she used her abilities to act as a sort of magical veterinarian, speaking to animals to figure out their problems before casting the appropriate healing spells on them. The villagers viewed her as a dependable and reliable wizard, but in reality, her magic tended to go haywire whenever animals were not involved. At the beginning of the game, Liz is a very haphazard and novice wizard, most of her magic goes terribly wrong, often transforming things to animal-like effects, nevertheless, Liz was not lacking in pure magical ability, merely the discipline and concentration to control it. Depending on the route, she discovers one of several potential abilities, including the ability to use powerful Primitive Spells in situations of distress, a time travelling ability that she cannot yet control, a spellsinging ability, and potentially the power to control outcomes through words. In the sequels and from season 6 onward, she's more powerful and skilled with her magic and therefore she's looked up by other students. After becoming a Prefect she even give classes on magical subjects to her former classmates. Her wand also varies depending on the routes. Trivia * Her age is approximately 17-18 (season 1 to 5), 19-20 (season 6 forward, being 2 years after she enrolled). *So far only Liz, Augustus and Merkulova own different wands in images. *Liz's mom taught her a lullaby when she was little: "A baby goat stands on a small rock; If the sun goes down the goat goes to sleep; If the goat goes to sleep he falls off the rock; The baby goat goes to sleep until the cock crows; On Oberon's knee ..."Wizardess Heart. Joel's route. Retrieved on July 14, 2019. *Liz is very skilled at piano, taught by her mother. Being mentioned in: Elias' His Sweet n' Spicy Special Lesson, and Gedonelune Music Festival. Gallery Miscellaneous: liz hart chibi.PNG|Chibi Wh avatar defalt 1.PNG|Default doll prefect uniform.PNG|Season 6 forward - avatar items (from a special facebook promo) UmbraHeroine.png|her shadow (season 1 to 5) KantokuseiMC_1_l_kage.png|her shadow (season 6 forward) Liz Home: tumblr_nlbyfvOuUQ1semngfo3_1280.jpg|Outside Tumblr nlbyfvOuUQ1semngfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nlbyfvOuUQ1semngfo5 1280.jpg tumblr_nlbyfvOuUQ1semngfo1_1280.jpg|Inside Tumblr nlbyfvOuUQ1semngfo2 1280.jpg Bg227a.jpg|New home seen in: The Vow slot event Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards